Dimension Mistaken
by Lillian Smith
Summary: "The wormhole made a mistake." "WHAT!" Spider-Man asked as his face paled. Spider-Man was confused. How can the wormhole make a mistake? He was supposed to go to a dimension where there is a Spider, the dimension where Green Goblin is going to take the Spider's DNA, the dimension where Spider-Man will warn the other Spider and fail Goblin's plans. How did this happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first Ultimate Spider-Man fanfic. I just LOVE that cartoon. Anyways, I got my inspiration for this fanfic through a dream….**

 _ **Rated: K**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider-Man**_

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Dimension Mistaken**

 **Chapter 1**

"Hm… I wonder what kinda world I'll be jumping into this time. A world full of zombies? A world full of spiders? A world full of pirates?"

Spider-Man was jumping from dimension to dimension as he had to follow Green Goblin. Green Goblin was jumping from dimension to dimension because he wanted to collect some DNA of the Spiders from different dimensions so as to use on himself to gain more power. And in the end he wanted to take over the world. Being a superhero, as soon as Spider-Man saw Green Goblin enter the portal, he too followed him so he could ruin his plans.

And here is Spider-Man wondering about his next adventure as he went through the wormhole. Suddenly a hole opened, which is supposed to be the exit. Spider-Man hopped out. He was standing on the roof of a two-storey house. He looked around the surroundings. This place was a mountain. Actually, the whole place is filled with mountains. The air was fresh, so he took a deep breath.

"Wow! This must be a village! It is nice to have a change from a city," Spider-Man said and he frowned, "I hope Goby didn't reach here before me."

He took a deep breath again and said, "This place seems so-"

"NO, DON'T DO IT!"

Spider-Man whipped his head and turned around to find a house on fire a few blocks away. His eyes widened as he asked himself, "Did I say peaceful?"

* * *

"NO, DON'T DO IT!"

A girl of 10 years was holding another girl's hand tightly. Her eyes were wide with terror and she shook her head quickly, "No, no, no, don't go!" Tears started coming from her eyes. The other girl whose hand she was holding was 15. She said nothing but she was trying her best not to cry. She was using one of her hands to remove the younger girl's hand from her hand. Another boy of 12 years ran to them. His eyes too were wide with terror. He said, "You are NOT going in there!"

The older girl removed the younger girl's hand from her and sternly said, "I need to save him!" She ran in the burning house.

"NOOOO!" the younger girl cried.

"Sh-she w-went there…" the boy stammered.

The girl fell to the ground and started crying. The boy was stunned.

* * *

Spider-Man reached as fast as he could to the voice that he heard and saw the 10 year old girl crying in front of the burning house. The 12 year old boy was comforting her. The girl had long black hair, tied into double braids. She had brown eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt and black jeans. The boy was wearing a green hoodie on a black vest and white jeans. He had red hair and green eyes.

"What's the matter?" Spider-Man jumped to them and asked.

They looked at the source of the question. For some reason, they were stunned.

"What?" Spider-Man asked.

"My sister went in there," the boy said as he pointed to the burning house.

"To save her worst enemy," the girl added.

 _Whoever that girl was, I had to admit was brave,_ Spider-Man thought. _And that too she was saving her worst enemy. If wasn't Spider-Man, I probably wouldn't have done that._

"He probably deserved it if he died," the boy said gruffly.

"Hey, you shouldn't say that!" Spider-Man said.

"And who are you to say that?" the boy asked.

"Your friendly neighborhood, Spider-Man. And I'm gonna save your sister," Spider-Man said as he webbed to the house and went in.

* * *

"You okay?" a girl asked a boy.

She was 15 and she had long, brown hair, tied into a ponytail. She had blue eyes and a kind face. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. She was extending her hand towards the boy who had fallen on the ground. The sound that he made when he fell was the reason she was able to find him.

The boy was also 15 and he had black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt and white jeans. He had a baseball cap which had fallen on the ground. He took the cap, put it on his head and took her hand. Right now, both were looking very filthy; covered in some ashes, dirt and all.

"Katrina? _You_ had to be the one to *cough* *cough* save me?" the boy gruffly asked as he got up. The smoke of the fire in the house was really getting thicker.

"Then I shouldn't have *cough* risked my life to enter this place," Katrina answered back.

"I don't wanna be saved by you," the boy said.

"Look, I know this place better than you do."

"So?"

"Have some sense in you Toby," Katrina snapped, "This is a life and death *cough* situation!"

Toby realized that there was going to be no one else to save him. So he reluctantly listened to her.

"Hey! Anybody here?" a voice yelled.

"Excuse me! I'm over here. And I'll save you too," Katrina sighed. She though only that one person was left. Apparently, it seemed as if she was wrong. She heard footsteps running to them. Then she saw a figure.

* * *

 **Katrina's POV:**

And I saw this figure running towards me. It's probably a guy. I could understand from his voice. And viola! It is a guy! Dressed in a Spider-Man costume? What…? Ugh, forget it. What I need to do is get these guys out of here.

"Come on. Let's go this way," I said, leading the way.

Hey, I was trained for this right? I'll be totally fine! My siblings don't need to worry. Seeing 'em cry broke my heart. I just wish-

"Hey the ceiling's about to crash!" Toby yelled.

His voice snapped me from my thoughts. I gasped. I _was_ trained, but not for this! Suddenly, the Spidey Dude actually _used his hands to web the ceiling._ I'm so NOT joking! Toby and I were beyond surprised. We looked at him, stunned. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. The Spidey Dude then turned to us. I think he raised an eyebrow. Probably. I couldn't see through his mask. He must've thought why we were looking at him like that.

"What?" Spidey Dude asked innocently.

"You just webbed *cough* the ceiling!" I said.

"So?"

"That's humanely impossible!"

"I'm *cough* your friendly-"

"No time to talk about this. We need to get out of here," I interrupted and led the way. We had to go down through the half-broken and half-burnt staircase. Well, we had to actually hop through most the way. When we finally came out, (I felt _way_ better outside) my siblings rushed to me and tackled me on the ground. They were so glad to see me. And I was too.

* * *

Seeing a sibling reunion was a very nice scene. Everyone was happy. After the whole hugging and all, everyone went off to their own places to resume their daily works, leaving Spider-Man, Katrina and Toby alone. They left that burnt house after the firefighters came.

"What are your names?" Spider-Man asked.

"I'm Katrina," the girl said.

"My name is Toby," the boy said.

"So about what happened back in the house," Toby started, "how did you web the ceiling?"

"Well that's because I'm Spider-Man," Spider-Man answered.

Toby and Katrina looked at each other, confused, and sharing the same thought.

"You _do_ know that Spider-Man doesn't exist, right?" Katrina asked.

"Maybe in your world," Spider-Man said as Katrina's eyes getting wider as she realized something. But he continued anyways, "But in my world-"

"Oh I get it! You're using a machine! Very clever, huh? You had me and _Thug_ fooled for a second," Katrina interrupted.

 _Who in the world is thug?_ Spider-Man wondered, _Probably Toby._

"I'M NOT THUG!" Toby yelled.

"In your world," Katrina said.

"HEY!"

Katrina just rolled her eyes in response. Toby then went on his way without saying anything, not even saying thanks or bye.

"I can't believe it! I risked my life to save his and he didn't even thank me!" Katrina muttered, looking at the ground.

"Just so you know, I am Spider-Man," Spider-Man said.

Katrina didn't answer; she quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking. Then she took Spider-Man's hand and ran quickly to a place.

 _Is this a forest? Well, it looks like one,_ Spider-Man wondered.

"What are you doing?" Spider-Man asked as he took his hand back. Katrina stopped running, turned around again to see if anyone was there and looked at him.

* * *

 **Katrina's POV:**

"Are you actually Spider-Man, aka Peter Parker?" I whisper-yelled. I couldn't believe it. Am I actually meeting Spider-Man? Spidey Dude just looked at me. Even behind the mask, I could tell he was surprised.

"Peter what?" Spidey Dude laughed, "I'm not him, whoever he is."

"Remove your mask," I commanded. If he was Peter Parker, like the _real_ Peter Parker, I'd only be able to see it through his face. But he didn't.

"Excuse me! I do have a secret identity, you know," Spidey Dude said.

"Dude, everyone knows Spider-man is Peter Parker. He appears in movies, comics and many cartoon series. He is just fiction and he was created by a man," I said.

"Wow! So everyone knows me?" Spidey Dude asked.

"Yeah, in fact Spider-Man is one of the most popular superheroes in the world," I said.

"Wow."

"Remove your mask," I commanded yet again.

"Why?"

"Look, I'm trying to know whether you're the real Spider-Man or not," I said, "And if you are, I'd like to know how you got here."

"I got here through a portal."

And that's when it hit me. I quickly looked at my watch, (thank goodness it wasn't burnt by the fire or even damaged) and Google searched on it for 'Ultimate Spider-Man Peter Parker'. I looked at an image and showed to Spidey Dude.

"Do you look like this?" I asked.

"Looks like an animated picture of me," Spidey Dude asked.

"Yes, and that is because you're a cartoon. And _somehow_ you became real. _How_ did you get here?" I asked.

* * *

" _How_ did you get here?" Katrina asked.

"Well, you see," Spider-Man began, "I was jumping from dimension to dimension as I had to follow Green Goblin. Goby was jumping from dimension to dimension because he wanted to collect some DNA of spiders from different dimensions so as to use on himself to gain more power."

"And he wants to take over the world."

"Exactly."

" _Of course_ I should've thought of this. You come from the cartoon series, 'Ultimate Spider-Man: Season 3: The Web Warriors'," Katrina said as she folded her arms, "I've watched that season, so I know exactly what'll happen to you. So have you met Spider-Man 2099?"

"Yeah. That place had no ground."

"And did you meet Spider-Noir? He's from the black and white dimension."

"Yup."

"And who else?"

"That's it."

"Well then, you're having an amazing adventure in front of you. But one thing that the Season _didn't_ show was you ending up here. The wormhole made a mistake."

"WHAT?!" Spider-Man asked as his face paled.

Spider-Man was confused. _How_ can the wormhole make a mistake? He was supposed to go to a dimension where there is a Spider, the dimension where Green Goblin is going to take the Spider's DNA, the dimension where Spider-Man will warn the other Spider and fail Goblin's plans. How in the world did this happen?

"You are not _supposed_ to come here. There isn't any Spider-Man here. No superhero, no super villain."

"Which means I'm stuck here."

"Not if I can help it," Katrina smiled with a twinkle in her eye. "I have an idea."

* * *

 **That's it! I originally wanted this to be a one-shot. But it was getting waaaaay too long for my liking. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH! I'm really really really sorry for not updating earlier!**

 **I should've mentioned that I won't be able to post until my exams are over. Well, I didn't say that because I didn't expect anyone to actually** ** _like_** **my story. BUT NOW MY EXAMS ARE OVER! YEAHHHHH!**

 _Flashback._

 _Thoughts._

 **Unface to face conversations (like telephone, WhatsApp, Skype, etc.) :**

"Hi!"

 _"Hello!"_

"Hi!"

 _"Hello!"_

 **And so on….**

 **Okay, here's the 2** **nd** **Chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Dimension Mistaken**

 **Chapter 2**

"You _do_ know that we're going deeper into the forest right?" Spider-Man yelled to Katrina as he sprinted behind her. He had no idea what was going on, but he remembered what Katrina told him.

 _"It'd probably help you find your way back to your own dimension. Or at least back to the wormhole," Katrina smiled._

 _"Wait, probably?!" Spider-Man asked as he raised an eyebrow._

 _Katrina rolled her eyes, "Just follow me." By saying that, she started sprinting into the thick forest. Knowing that he had no other choice, he followed her._

"I know this place well," Katrina shouted back as her long hair flapped rapidly behind her, "Trust me."

Spider-Man just kept quite as Katrina led the way deeper into the thick forest. _I hope she knows where she's going._

Suddenly Katrina stopped abruptly. Spider-Man too stopped, confused. Katrina looked around, recognized the all too familiar surroundings as the one she was looking for and smiled triumphantly.

"Why did we stop?" Spider-Man broke the silence.

"We're here," was Katrina's answer.

* * *

 **Spider-Man's POV:**

"We're here?" I asked.

"Yup," Katrina nodded her head. I looked around. I was confused.

"It's just the forest…" I trailed off.

"Not _just_ the forest, you know."

"Where are you taking me?' I asked, genuinely confused. How was she going to help me by just taking me to some thick forest?

"I'm taking you to a place so as to help you," Katrina said.

I don't think a place like that, that would be able to help me, I don't think that it would be there in the middle of the forest, unless….

"Is it a _secret_ place?" I asked.

"Yup! And you have to find it," Katrina nodded.

"Katrina, this isn't a game," I groaned, "I have to go into that wormhole, quick. Before Goby stirs up any more trouble."

"Please," Katrina begged, "I'm pretty sure it'll be fun."

"Fine," I sighed. I hoped that it wouldn't take too much time. I looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of ordinary. I looked around again. I focused on my surroundings. But I didn't see anything. I looked again. Trees, branches, twi-

Wait a minute. Is this the secret place? What I thought is a secret place may sound stupid, but you never know until you try. I went forward to a tree. I pulled down one of its branches. That branch looked very suspicious. And guess what happened?

It broke and fell down.

Katrina started laughing, "Nice try! But it's no-"

A loud explosion interrupted Katrina. With terror in her eyes, she whipped her head and saw what was behind her. A few kilometers away, a large cloud of smoke erupted above the place of explosion.

"What was that?" Katrina whispered.

"Sounds like trouble," I said darkly.

* * *

 **Back in Spider-Man's world…..**

"Did you understand, Iron Fist?"

"Yes."

"Good," Dr. Strange nodded. I

Suddenly he sensed something. After closing his eyes, he concentrated on something deeply for a while. He frowned. Iron Fist sensed something was wrong and that Dr. Strange needed to concentrate for some time.

"What's the matter?" Iron Fist asked, getting up from his cross-legged position after Dr. Strange opened his eyes.

Ignoring the question, Dr. Strange asked, "Where's Spider-Man?"

"He told me he was out on a mission to stop Green Goblin from something," Iron Fist said.

"I see. My suspicions were correct. He has followed Green Goblin into that wormhole!" Dr. Strange said.

"What wormhole?" Iron Fist asked.

* * *

"Come on, I think I heard the explosion somewhere near there," Spider-Man said, pointing to a far-off place. They were still a few kilometers away from that place.

"You're right," Katrina said. Suddenly, her watch started ringing. Katrina stopped running and Spider-Man followed.

"Looks like you have a call," Spider-Man said.

"Yeah," Katrina said. She answered the call and immediately an urgent voice said, _"Messages to Agent 781, 782, 783, 784, 785, 786, 787, 788, 789, 790, 791, and 792."_

It was a conference call.

"Agent 785 here," Katrina replied, "Give your number, please." She said that even though she knew who it was. But she was supposed to do it, whether or not she likes it.

 _"This is Agent 257,"_ the voice replied.

Katrina pressed a few buttons on the watch and then an image of a large list appeared on the screen. Numbers and their respective names. Katrina quickly went to number 257 and near it was written: Agent Hailey Brown.

"Is this Agent Hailey Brown?" someone else asked before Katrina could ask.

 _"Yes,"_ answered the caller quickly, _"Agents, you have a mission._ _Come quickly to Regent Street Junction with your outfit. Something disastrous is happening here and I need you here immediately."_

"Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes," Katrina said.

"Okay," another voice said to Agent Hailey Brown.

 _"Good. I expect all of you to be there."_

With that Katrina disconnected the call.

"What was that about?" Spider-Man asked.

"It relates to the whole trying-to-help-you-out-to-get-back-to-your-own-dimension-or-at-least-back-into-that-wormhole scenario," Katrina said, "I'll tell you about it while we're on our way to that place."

"Okay," Spider-Man shrugged.

"For now, you wait here," Katrina said, "I'll be back in a minute."

With that, she rushed into a nearby public female bathroom, leaving a confused Spider-Man. A few moments later, she came out, smirking in a new outfit. She was wearing a dark blue mask that outlined her eye and wore a whole dark blue suit.

"Okay, now will you explain me what's going on?" Spider-Man asked.

"Sure," Katrina nodded while starting to run toward Regent Street Junction. She, along with other Agents were needed there, according to Agent Brown.

* * *

"The wormhole made a mistake! Why?" Iron Fist asked after Dr. Strange told him what he had sensed.

"This inter-dimensional passage hasn't been used for a long time. So suddenly when someone activates it and wills it to take where the person wants it to, it can do some mistakes at times till it gets used to that someone is using it," Dr. Strange explained.

"I understand," Iron Fist said, "So if Spider-Man is trapped in another dimension, then we must rescue him!"

"Yes, but I'm not strong enough to do it," Dr. Strange said, "If you need to go to the wormhole or a portal to another dimension, you need the Siege Perilous."

"The Siege Perilous?" Iron Fist asked, intrigued.

"Yes," Dr. Strange replied, "It is an artifact which is used to go to the wormhole or a portal to another dimension. But unfortunately, I learned that it has been stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D. Green Goblin probably did it, as he was able to go to other dimensions using it."

"You don't have the powers to bring Spider-Man back, but I wonder if you can contact him…."

* * *

"See, I work for the government as a secret agent," Katrina explained as she panted, "Well I'm still training to be one. So they have their training places all across this country in secret. So, secret places. And I was gonna take you there."

"Oh I get it," Spider-Man nodded, "But how will they be able to help me?"

"Well, you see," Katrina began, "There are scientists too working for this. Building weapons and other things that agents could use. So I thought that they may be able to help you. It is just a feeling. Like I said before, probably."

"So you aren't even sure that you can help me," Spider-Man sighed.

"I think that they have all the resources to make a portal and get you back to your own place."

"Yeah, maybe."

 _"Spider-Man is a MENACE!"_

"Huh?" Spider-Man stopped abruptly.

"Why did you stop?" Katrina asked, now stopping as well.

"I thought somebody just said, 'Spider-Man is a MENACE!'"

"No one says that," Katrina shook her head, "Everyone who knows Spider-Man loves him."

"Wow! Really?"

"Yeah."

"But I was positive I heard someone saying that."

"You're just hearing-"

 _"He should be put behind bars!"_

"See! I told you!" Spider-Man said.

"Yeah I heard that," Katrina said, "Oh, I get it. Some kids must be watching something related to Spider-Man."

 _"Spider-Man is responsible for the bank robbery that happened yesterday!"_

"Let's just get out of here," Spider-Man said, not wanting to hear anymore insults.

"Yeah, we should be going."

"So who was that who called you?"

"You see, everyone has a superior," Katrina said, "Mine and few other peoples' is Agent Hailey Brown. She trains us and gives us missions. Right now she told us to go to Regent Street Junction."

"And the outfit is so that no one recognizes you," Spider-Man completed.

"Exactly."

* * *

An old lady was crossing the Regent Street Junction. It was a simple junction, where all four roads meet, and in the middle a large tyre was kept as a round-o-boat. There weren't any signals either. Regent Street Junction wasn't usually crowded. Today, too it wasn't crowded. It was just a normal day. But that was where the old lady was wrong. Today wasn't going to be a normal day. Green Goblin won't allow that.

Somewhere in the sky, a hole opened and Green Goblin came flying out, evilly smirking on his hoverboard like thing. He looked down on the developing village and was confused to see no Spidey swinging around. He flew down to the old lady and asked, "Where's Spider-Man?"

The old lady turned around and looked at Goblin closely, "Halloween is 2 months away and I don't collect any spiders, sonny."

Goblin grunted. He suddenly got an idea and smiled. He knew that if he started making a ruckus, Spidey is sure to come. He threw a bomb and went further away from Regent Street Junction.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

It created quite a big explosion. Big, enough for anyone to see for kilometers. Big enough to lure the local superhero. Goblin waited for a while, but didn't see the superhero come out. Instead he saw people running away screaming. Well, and a lady in her mid-twenties dressed in a strange dark blue outfit and a dark blue mask outlining her eye coming to the scene. She gritted her teeth and called a few people in her watch. A few minutes later teenage kids dressed in the same attire arrived at the scene.

But he still didn't see the superhero come out. So he tried to create more ruckus by throwing small bombs here and there like a madman. Of course, those dark blue dressed people made immediate action by evacuating people and trying to fight against Goblin. 4 boys threw stuff at Goblin from all 4 sides while Goblin threw a bomb at one of them. The kid dodged it while a girl jumped from a building onto Goblin's hoverboard and kicked him in an attempt to throw him down. Although Goblin was distracted, thanks to the boys, he still didn't fall down. He pushed the girl. The girl gasped as she lost her balance and fell overboard. She screamed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt that someone was holding her. She wasn't hurt. She didn't fall down. Instead she felt as if she was flying. Or maybe swinging. She opened her eyes and saw that none other than Spider-Man had caught her.

"Who is that?!" a girl asked.

"He just caught Clarisse."

"How come he's flying?"

"More like swinging."

"Like Spider-Man?"

"Yeah, he's dressed like him."

"I thought Halloween was like 2 months away."

"You're not wrong."

"What's that web-thing?"

"Am I dreaming? Can someone pinch me?"

"Yeah sure, here."

"Ow! Not that hard!"

"Looks like you aren't dreaming."

"Hey Katrina!"

"You missed all the action, Katrina."

"Do you know anything about that Spidey Dude?"

"Well, yeah. Kind of."

"What do you know about him?"

"I'll tell you later."

Spider-Man jumped to the ground and put the girl there, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah…. Who are you?" the girl stuttered.

"Your friendly neighbourhood, Spider-Man," Spider -Man said as he webbed to a nearby house. At the perfect moment, he left it and flipped and landed perfectly on top of the roof of another house.

"Hey Goby!"

"Wait, you're the Spider-Man of my dimension. Where's the superhero of this dimension?"

"You're asking me? Sorry Goby, but no superhero in this dimension. You've come to the wrong place," Spider-Man said as he webbed toward Goblin. Unfortunately for him, Goblin moved away and took the Siege Perilous opened a hole to the wormhole and went in.

Spider-Man, seeing his chance quickly webbed into the hole, but he was too late. The hole had already closed and he was stuck in this dimension. Again.

"Not again," Spider-Man groaned. He quickly jumped from the rooftop, flipped in mid-air and came down. All the dark blue dressed kids surrounded him and started asking questions all at once.

"Who are you?"

"How did you catch Clarisse?"

"How come you're swinging?"

"Why are you dressed like Spider-Man?'

"Silence!" the woman in her mid-twenties commanded. The kids quieted down. They all parted and she came to Spider-Man. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Spider-Man," Spider-Man answered.

"But…how?" she asked.

"Agent Brown," Katrina spoke up, "I can explain."

* * *

"Wow, that is awesome!" Clarisse said.

"I can't believe that we're actually meeting my childhood idol!"

"So you thought that we could help Spider-Man?" the woman in her mid-twenties asked Katrina. She is Katrina's superior, Agent Hailey Brown.

"Yes," Katrina said quietly.

"I think we should take you to our scientists," Agent Brown said.

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea."

"Duh! It's like our only choice."

"You mean, his only choice."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Okay," Spider-Man shrugged.

Suddenly, a hole opened somewhere in the sky. Someone noticed that and said, "Hey! Look at that!"

"What is that?"

"Only time will tell."

Everyone looked at that. And like a television, one could see Dr. Strange's face.

"Is that Dr. Strange?"

"He sure looks like him."

"I think he is Spider-Man's friend."

"That is true."

"Spider-Man," Dr. Strange said, "Who are these people?"

"They're uh… my friends," Spider-Man replied.

"You are stuck in this dimension," Dr. Strange said.

"But how?" Spider-Man asked.

"This inter-dimensional passage hasn't been used for a long time. So suddenly when someone activates it and wills it to take where the person wants it to, it can do some mistakes at times till it gets used to that someone is using it," Dr. Strange explained, "Unfortunately it seems that I cannot rescue you. I am not strong enough to do it."

Spider-Man frowned, "Green Goblin has the Siege Perilous. He used that to get out of here."

"The Siege Perilous?" a kid asked.

"What's that?"

"I think that it is a gem or something which is used to go to the wormhole or a portal to another dimension," Katrina said.

"How does it look like?" Clarisse asked.

"It looks like this," Dr. Strange said as he showed a holographic image of the Siege Perilous.

"Hey, I think that I saw it somewhere!"

"Yeah, I saw Goblin using it."

"And I saw…." a kid gasped, "Wait, I'll be back." He ran to a corner of the Regent Street Junction and picked up something. He smiled triumphantly and returned back. He showed them what he picked up – the Siege Perilous.

"But….how?" Spider-Man asked, "I saw Goblin using it and getting away…"

"That is a broken half of the Siege Perilous, Spider-Man," Dr. Strange said.

"But how did it break?" Katrina asked.

"Oh, I know!" Clarisse said. Everyone turned to her. "When I kicked Goblin, I heard something break. It must've been the Siege Perilous."

"Wait, how come you're so strong?" the kid who picked up the Siege Perilous asked.

"I'm wearing special shoes, Tom. And like all of you, I too am trained. Besides, the Siege Perilous is very fragile," Clarisse said.

"Hey, so that means I can go back to following Goblin and ruining his plans!" Spider-Man smiled.

"If that is so, then it's a goodbye," Katrina smiled.

"Yeah," Spider-Man said, "Thanks, you guys. If it weren't for you, then I would've been stuck here."

"It's was an honor meeting you, Mr. Parker," Agent Brown said. She shook her hand with Spider-Man.

"Thank you," Spider-Man nodded. He used the Siege Perilous to open a portal in the sky and jumped in it.

"Bye and thanks so much," Spider-Man waved his hand.

"Bye!"

"Man, today was something!"

"We hope to see you soon!"

"Best of luck in ruining Goblin's plans!"

"Yeah, try not to die!"

"Bye, Spider-Man," Katrina smiled.

* * *

 **TADAAAAAAA!**

 **THE END!**

 **So, did you like it? Did it turn out to be good? Or bad?**


End file.
